


Holy Hell

by Teneuwe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demon, Devil, F/M, Heaven, Lemon, Romance, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teneuwe/pseuds/Teneuwe
Summary: When angel Neji and devil Tenten meet, what could possibly happen? NejiTen pairing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: NejiTen
> 
> Warnings: an explicit LEMON, don't like SMUT - don't read
> 
> Notes: I had a vision of Tenten as the Demon and Neji as an Angel. It was probably inspired by Demon in My Charriot by Aquarius Galuxy. I had to draw that.
> 
> When I finished I got curious how an interaction between those two would look like. A heated interaction to be precise :). And I had to write that too. :)
> 
> So this little piece of nothing was born. This is my first fanfiction in English language. I owe big thanks to "sin lord" TABINE and to ANAMICENAS for beta. Please, let me know, what do you think about this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: Neji Hyuga and Tenten don't belong to me. But this peppermint story does!

Someone was hiding in the bushes.

Neji, the angel currently guarding Heaven's orchard, was pretty sure now. He prided himself on his exceptional eyesight, which was the reason why they put him on watch so often. Even when it was a rather boring duty, he didn't mind really. He found the atmosphere of the garden quite relaxing.

But not now. Someone was definitely trying to sneak into the garden and he was quite excited that something was actually happening for once.

Neji decided to stealthily approach the bushes from the other side of the disturbance. There it was: a female devil right from Hell, who had the guts to steal fruits from Heaven's trees. She was small and wearing some kind of dark jumpsuit, and if Neji hadn't had such blessed eyes he wouldn't even notice her figure crouching in the shadows. He watched as the petite devil looked over her shoulder, and, when she thought it was safe, jumped and picked an apple from a nearby tree, placing it in her bag a moment later. The angel's eyes narrowed when he saw that it was already half full.

Why didn't he notice her sooner? Not that it mattered much, anymore: now that he had inspected the situation, it was time to act.

Neji stood up. "Release your bounty, you filthy thief from Hell!" he commanded, making his presence known.

She jolted and turned, dark eyes widened with surprise. But the demon composed herself quickly and faced him angrily, her tail twitching. "Or what?" she countered, and gave him an impudent grin.

"Or you will regret stepping on the holy ground of Heaven's garden," he answered confidently.

"Screw you, I'm not leaving that delicious fruit here. We don't have anything like that in Hell, and you have a whole orchard!" She looked at him accusingly.

"I don't care what you have or not in Hell," Neji replied, attempting to reason with her even as he readied himself in the event of a fight. "It is not yours to take."

She responded by flying into the air to get the higher ground, her little wings flapping with incredible speed. The angel smirked and unfolded his magnificent feathered wings, taking off the ground with ease. The demon gulped when he caught up with her, and Neji used this moment for another threat.

"This is your last chance you filthy devil. Give up your bag and I'll consider letting you go."

"My name is Tenten, you arrogant angel, and I'm a weapon mistress in Hell! There is no way I'm gonna give it up!" she retorted, using her dark magic to create a knife that she promptly threw it at him a heartbeat later.

It was easy enough to dodge, but before long there were at least a dozen of more knives flying towards Neji, forcing the angel to use his own magic to conjure a light shield to deflect them before returning with an attack of his own; Tenten merely growled and danced away from the volley lightning arrows he had sent her way.

It was time to take this seriously, Neji thought. A flaming sword appeared in his hand and he charged at the she-devil.

She didn't expect the sudden attack, nor the speed in which he approached her. The little demon managed to dodge his strike but the sword ripped through her bag, sending her precious fruit rolling along the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she snarled, and produced a pair of chains seemingly out of nowhere.

"That isn't even a weapon," the angel snorted smugly.

Tenten merely smirked and the light suddenly vanished. Darkness enveloped him and Neji couldn't see a damn thing . That was a bad thing for Neji, because he was used to depend on his exceptional eyes.

There was a whoosh near his left side, and he tried to dodge, only to be captured by another chain and pulled to the ground. His back crashed against the rough surface. When the darkness dissolved, Neji realized that he was bound to the tree by the chains, the ends of which were in the devil's hands.

She approached him, savoring her upper hand. It was a very unpleasant situation, Neji thought. The demon cracked a mischievous smile.

"Gotcha!" she laughed.

Tenten came even closer and narrowed her eyes. And then, she was leaning over his chest.

The proximity was disturbing. Neji didn't like anyone invading his personal space. Especially this cheeky demon. Tenten seemed very confident now, not showing any sign of respect he deserved as an angel.

"You thought that you can get all mighty on me, you conceited ass!" she gloated.

Yes, absolutely no respect at all, though now that she was so close, Neji could not help but notice that Tenten seemed almost cute, even attractive, when angry and triumphant: the demon had a small button nose and a symmetrical triangle face, and her messy, curly hair gave her an impish look; the fact that she was rather well-endowed with curves on all the right places, certainly helped her attractiveness, and —

Wait.

This was all wrong. Was that some kind of demon's spell? Something must have happened during their brief scuffle to have taken away his sanity. How could he find a devil, an enemy, attractive?

But then she pressed against him, and he realized he really did find her arousing.

Oh, crap.

Something changed in Tenten's eyes, and he could see that she was affected by their close proximity too. She seemed to accept it far more easily than him, though.

"Now, for an arrogant angel, you aren't a bad looking specimen." she informed him thoughtfully.

He couldn't think of a good way to respond to that.

"I always wondered," she continued, "if you angels do it the same way as we demons do?"

Neji was sure now, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"And if you have the same….you know…" she trailed off and pointed to his groin. The demon was looking at him curiously, now, and just a bit provocatively as well.

The tension between them grew considerably.

"That's not any of your business," Neji managed to say, but his voice sounded a little too strained for his liking.

The devil just gave him an evil smile, and Neji gulped as she approached him. He found this situation oddly arousing, and when she sniffed at his neck in a rather animal-like way he realized that he was very much hard.

And then it got worse a moment later, when Tenten opened his robe a bit and licked at his chest.

Neji tried to be calm and think about a way to get out off the chains, though he wasn't so sure if he really was in as much a hurry as he'd originally thought.

Tenten seemed to contemplate something. "You taste like mint."

He arched a brow. No one had ever told him that.

She grinned. "It's chilly."

But then, her playful voice turned into a more seducing tone. "Let's see if you're like other males, down there."

The angel frowned. Neji didn't like being compared to some "other males", especially when he was currently experiencing something as normal as an erection —

An erection. He had an erection. Because of a demon.

Oh. Oh no.

Her hand trailed down his belly, and found what she was looking for. The demon's eyes widened, and she chuckled. Then squeezed. Hard.

Neji couldn't help but close his eyes for a second.

"My, my, what a naughty angel you are, being hard for a little dirty demon," she teased.

But Tenten wasn't so unaffected either. Neji noticed her shallow breathing and a fire burning in her eyes.

"Let's see more of you, hm?" She started to untie his robe, and her hold on the chains slackened.

The angel saw his chance. And seized it.

Using all of his considerable strength, Neji pushed with his wings until the chains flew out of the devil's hands. His sudden action took Tenten by surprise, however, and she yelped when he used his new-found freedom to spin her around a moment later, pinning her hands at the small of her back with his own.

He hovered over her, his wings shadowing her face now. The tension between them was like a heavy dream, stealing her common sense away. She felt drunk by his strange airy scent. She tried to writhe despite the disadvantage of her position, but to no avail.

"Release me at once!" Tenten demanded, even though she knew how futile such a thing was.

Neji chuckled. "Or what?"

"Or else!" she retorted, frustrated. "What do you want to do anyway?" she asked and hated how her voice trembled. Tenten could try to convince herself it was from the fear, but with the way how Neji pressed himself behind her rear she knew it was more from anticipation.

Neji lowered his lips to her ear. "I want to fuck you until you can't walk, little demon." he all but purred. "And I'm inclined to think that you want that too, since you were curious how the angles do it." His voice was deep and did funny things to her stomach. He accented his last sentence with a lick on her neck and she shivered.

She tasted like pepper, Neji thought absent-mindedly, as he sneaked one of his hands to her cleavage, using the other to keep the devil in her captured position. When he found her nipple it was already stiff, and he smirked.

The devil fumed but didn't resist his ministrations. Her breathing became more uneven and when he cupped her breast and started to massage it she whimpered. She could feel the heat emanating from his body and she was very aware of her lower regions, aching to be touched. Tenten knew that she wanted him, and knew she wanted what he suggested. But she was in the the submissive position and her pride didn't like that a bit.

But then, he started to trace her earlobe with his tongue and her pride be damned… she melted into him.

"What do you say?" Neji asked, his voice husky.

"Fuck! Fine, I want it!" Tenten answered breathlessly.

He released her hands and reached down between her legs. All the devil could do was to gasp when he teased her over the fabric of her clothing, her lower lips already swollen and sensitive.

Tenten bit her lip when she felt his stiff length brushing against her bottom. It excited her, and she tried to rock against him. Neji answered with a low growl, as he unzipped her clothes, before dipping his long fingers inside her wet core.

"Ah, I see that you're ready for me", he whispered and she just moaned when he dragged his fingers across her jewel. He was drawing circles around her clit, now, and it was driving her crazy. Her center was dripping wet and slick and his hand was doing wonderfully lewd noises.

"I want you inside me!" she mewled.

"But I am," he opposed, pushing two his fingers into her.

"I want your dick, you stupid angel!" Tenten spat and felt him tense behind her.

"You asked for it," he muttered, pushing against her back, bending her forward.

Tenten yelped in surprise when she felt Neji's hand holding the base of her tail, using it to lift her before entering her easily from behind. They both grunted when an intense feeling enveloped them, and it did not take long for him to start pounding into her with slow, steady thrusts.

They both fell on their knees, and Tenten relished in the feeling of him parting her flesh when he had even better access now. The pace intensified and she felt herself being lost in passion like she never felt before. Was it because of this situation or because of him? She didn't know, but didn't care at the moment.

"Harder!" she cried and he obeyed. She closed her eyes. It was pure bliss! But she needed more. She was so close. "Faster!" she cried again, but to her utter displeasure his pace lowered down and continued to go tantalizingly slow.

"What the —?" she started, but stopped when she saw his amused smirk and predatory look.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he asked, and when she mewled and nodded in response, continued smugly, "Then you'll have to beg me for that."

Tenten gritted her teeth. No way, she thought. His hand tightened the grip on her tail. It was bruising, but only enhanced her arousal. She could feel his other hand tease the bundle of nerves between her legs, and while the sensation was amazing, it still wasn't enough! And he continued to thrust into her so slowly and arrgghhh!

She would lose her mind if this sweet torture lasted any longer.

"Fine!" she whimpered. "I yield. I beg you. Please, make me cum!"

She could swear he was smiling behind her. But than he leaned over her and whispered in a husky rasped voice, "I don't know, you are so deliciously tight around me when you are frustrated."

"Oh, come on, PLEASE!" she pleaded desperately.

The angel bit her ear. "As you wish," he said softly.

All Hell broke loose, then… or was it Heaven? Tenten didn't really care as long as it continued.

Neji never really felt so aroused in all his life. This petite female devil was so fierce it seemed that her fire burnt in his veins, too. He quickened his pace, and she approached her orgasm fast. Tenten had been on the very edge for some time now, but the wild abandon in which she accepted her pleasure took his breath away: the way she arched her back, tilted her head and her fingers balled into fists, the sounds she made — even her tail trembled, and finally she stilled in a frozen moment, an absolute happiness mirroring on her face.

She was beautiful.

She looked so vulnerable and fragile at that moment that Neji was suddenly afraid he could hurt her. And he was afraid because he could feel the sight of her blissful face burn itself deep into his memory. He felt awe. It took him all by surprise.

The angel remembered his own tension then, and with a few quick thrusts, he released into her.

His climax was intense, but Neji was more concentrated on the she-devil who still had her eyes shut in bliss; he could feel her trembling a bit against him with the after-wave of her orgasm. It was fascinating. That fierce little thing was lost in her own world, her face unguarded, and he took the moment to observe how she slowly started to notice her surroundings, and one by one the walls she had built around her began to rise.

Her walls were up again all too soon, and Tenten was a demon again. Her eyes fluttered up to meet his, and she gave him a cheeky grin.

"You look incredibly stupid right now," she told him cheerfully, and Neji winced. So much for a fragile creature. "But you are a good fuck, so I think we should do it again some day."

And with a puff of a dark smoke, she was gone.

Neji simply stayed there, staring flabbergasted at the spot she had just been and wondering what had just happened.

He was certain about one thing, though: he wanted to see that insufferable demon again.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading :)! I don't think there will be more chapters to this, but I might write more NejiTen stories in the future. Becouse there is never enough NejiTen, right?


End file.
